From Different Worlds
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Eldigan x Leo] Leo had no interest in love. So when he finds himself staring at a new hero who was summoned, he has no idea what to think. Thankfully Robin is there to help him understand. Spoilers for Fire Emblem: Fates.


**A/N:** I... have no idea where this pairing came from. I summoned Eldigan a bit ago on the last day of the banner he was a focus unit in and he became one of my favorite units to use. I thought about pairing him with someone but had no idea who. Then _Dawn of Chaos_ and I were talking about Leo and it clicked. :P

Bear in mind I have no idea about the original game Eldigan is from and am basing everything on Heroes.

* * *

 **From Different Worlds**

* * *

Leo was never a man who cared about love. Even back in Nohr, when women (and men) threw themselves at his feet, the prince didn't find a single one of them attractive. Besides that, he wanted to further his studies and become stronger, not be held down by something as trivial as romance.

After the war and Anankos' destruction, Leo found himself with nothing to do. With Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla connected once more, the fighting was over and peace returned to the three lands. It was all well and good, but without a battle to fight, Leo discovered his days were longer than usual. Not even reading Hoshidan and Vallan books put a dent in it. All he wanted to do was fight and become stronger.

Sometimes Takumi would come from Hoshido to spar with him, but even that grew dull after a while. They predicted each other's moves so often neither landed a hit, so they stopped after a few months. However, the archer prince continued to come by from time to time. Leo spotted him spending a lot of time with Xander, but he paid it no mind. It wasn't his business what his brother or Takumi did.

Then, one day, he was summoned to this world. A world torn by a war. The Emblian Empire and the Kingdom of Askr, those who can command and those who can close doors. It's a baffling concept to the magic prince, so he fights as commanded. This is what he wanted, after all. He wanted to get stronger. This is the perfect opportunity.

He chats from time to time with others summoned from different worlds and learns more about them. Leo's intrigued by each and every one of their stories, from hearing about the world they come from to different battles they fought while there. Sometimes he retreats to the Askrian library to read more about how people are summoned and what they do in this strange, new place.

Over time, more and more people come to the castle. Leo speaks to everyone that drops by to learn about their stories, but one day, someone appears and it throws the Nohrian's world upside down.

This man has blond hair similar to his, but it's darker compared to Leo's. His eyes hold wisdom beyond his years and he carries himself with an air of regalness and grace. The moment Leo lays eyes on the stranger, his eyes widen and his face heats. It's foolish, he tells himself. They met in passing… yet Leo can't help but feel drawn towards the other and his beauty.

Robin, one of Leo's few close friends in this realm, approaches him when he notices the prince standing in one place and leaning against the wall as if he'd fall without its support. The tactician taps his shoulder, to which Leo jumps in surprise before turning his head to gaze at his friend.

"Since when are you so jumpy?" Robin asks, eyebrow arched with curiosity brimming in his eyes. "And who were you staring at?"

"...Ugh. That's embarrassing." Leo sighs and pushes off the wall. "The one who was just summoned… do you know anything about him?"

"We get new people every few days, Leo. You have to be more specific than that."

"The one with the red outfit and hair darker than mine. Who is he?"

"Oh." Robin looks over his shoulder before turning back to gaze at his friend. "Eldigan. I don't know much about him besides his name and he has a lord back in his world he fights for."

"I want to know him, but every single time I think about going up and approaching him, my heart hammers in my chest. I have no idea what this sensation is." Leo's brows furrow when Robin chuckles. "What?"

"You're in love," Robin clarifies, a little smile on his countenance. "You should talk to him, at least say hello. Nothing wrong with introducing yourself, and besides, I think he's noticed your staring. Eldigan seems like someone who notices everything."

"Gods." Leo heaves a sigh, cheeks flushing a darker shade of pink. "He must think me a fool, watching him like some lovestruck teenage girl."

"I'm sure he doesn't." The tactician gives his friend a gentle shove. "Go talk to him, Leo. You never know unless you try."

"...Must you always throw me to the wolves?"

"It's called being a good friend. Get going."

=w=

After much internal debate, the magic prince approaches the one who he watched for a handful of days. Eldigan seems to be lost in shining up his sword, but when Leo is ten feet away, he says, "Ah, the one who was watching me. Come to introduce yourself properly?"

"Er… I'm sorry about that..."

"Heh. It's alright." Eldigan waves a hand at a chair nearby. "Sit."

Leo bites the inside of his cheek before sitting. They say nothing for a few moments before the Nohrian can barely handle the silence. "What do you think of this world?" he asks, wanting anything to fill the air.

"I've been here a mere few days, but Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna seem to be noble people. The summoner is an enigma I have to fully decipher, but they seem sincere in their hopes to stop this war." Eldigan looks at Leo through the corner of his eye. "What about you? What do you think of this place?"

"It's odd," Leo begins. "I came from a world where its war had just ended, but I found myself with nothing to do. Even knowledge became a bore. I wanted to become stronger, but there was no battles or enemies left to fight… I must sound strange."

"Not at all. Once you have a taste of war… some never go back."

"You talk as if you have experience."

"I've read a number of books in my time and the ones in this kingdom seem to sing the same song as many others do; war can change others, some for good, others for bad." The taller man stops with his sword and turns so he's fully facing Leo. "Did this place quell your thirst to become stronger?"

"...Yes, but now I find myself missing my world. It's so odd. I longed to get away and now I wish to go back."

"I have heard the same from different people here as well. They want to help the summoner to end this war, but at the same time, they wish to return to the place whence they came. It's a sad tale."

"Isn't it..."

Silence passes between the pair for a few moments. Leo interlocks his fingers together and looks at the wall, embarrassment flooding through him for no reason whatsoever. _Gods, what's wrong with me? I'm acting like a teenager all over again!_

It happens so fast Leo barely has time to register it. One minute he's looking at the wall; the next a hand is on his cheek, turning his head until warm lips press against his. Eyes widening, Leo's cheeks flush bright red as the kiss ends as quick as it happened. When he looks up, Eldigan smiles at him and runs his fingers through the prince's hair.

"I can read people better than you may think," the older man says, moving his hand so his fingers dance across Leo's cheek. "I couldn't help but notice every part of you told me you were attracted to me… and who couldn't be attracted to such beauty as you are?"

"S-Stop… you're embarrassing me," Leo murmurs, leaning against Eldigan's hand as his heart hammers within his chest. "One day we may not be in the same world anymore… what are we going to do then?"

"Worry about that when the time comes. For now, let us enjoy our time together."

Leo nods and leans forward until his face presses against Eldigan's chest, and the man wraps his arms around him in answer. He may not have had much interest in love in Nohr, but now, in this new world, Leo found someone he never wanted to let go.

Even if they came from different worlds.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
